legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S5 P6/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen as they clash with their corrupted allies inside of The Puppetmaster's mind. Alex is seen clashing with Izuku) Alex: Don't worry Deku, you'll be free soon enough! Izuku:...... (Alex glares at Izuku before he kicks him back. Miles is seen swinging around before he lands in front of Momo) Miles: Well well, looks like a one on one Momo! Momo: You speak....nonsense. Miles: Sorry, but I don't take insults from ghosts! (Momo creates a shield and spear as she glares at Miles) Miles: So you're not gonna be civilized? Fine by me, I can fight uncivilized! (Miles pulls the spear from Momo's hand) Miles: But if we're gonna do it, it's gonna be face to face. (Momo glares at Miles before she drops her shield) Momo: Fine.... Miles: Good. So who goes first, do I go first or- (Momo suddenly punches Miles in the jaw as he quickly recovers) Miles: Okay, you go first then. That means I get to follow up! (Miles fires a web and pulls himself forward, driving his fist into Momo's jaw before following up with an uppercut that launches her into the air where he jumps up and follows up with more attacks) Omega: Hey Miles, let me at it! Miles: Here it comes man! (Miles hits Momo with a web and throws her down to Omega who knocks her down with a headbutt, knocking her out before a red orb suddenly pops out of The Puppetmaster's mask and heads toward Momo, entering her body as her human form returns, awakening her) Momo: Huh...What? Puppetmaster: What?! NO!! Miles: Guys, knock The Specters out! It'll turn them back! Erin: That simple? Well then, it sounds like a plan! Uraraka: Let's do it! (Miles is then seen as a tongue suddenly wraps around his neck) Miles: Huh?! Omega: Above you! (Miles looks up where Tsuyu is seen with her tongue wrapped around his throat) Tsuyu: Ribbit..... Miles: Crap! Omega, take her out! Omega: Okay! (Tsuyu jumps down suddenly and lands on top of Omega, knocking him down to the floor in pain) Tsuyu: Not....so....fast. Miles: Frog hunts Spider! Not the way I wanted this to go! Tsuyu: Quiet... Miles: Sorry, but Spider-Man doesn't walk that way kid! (Tsuyu fires her tongue at Miles who grabs it and stops it) Miles: Funny, the last time I got attacked by an animal was when Peter's cat scratched me. ???: Ahem. (Miles turns his head and finds Erin) Erin: May I join in? Miles: Sure! (Erin fires a beam of ice at Tsuyu, freezing her solid as a green orb flows from Puppetmaster's masl and restores her, causing the ice to melt away) Tsuyu: Ribbit? Miles: Alright two down! Erin: And only a- !! MOVE!! *Pushes Miles out the wway* (Erin moves as suddenly an explosion lands where she was. Bakugo stands there with an indifferent look) Bakugo: You... ready.... to die? Miles: Still arrogant even as a ghost! Let's get him guys! Momo: You got it! Omega: Let's do it! Puppetmaster: KILL THEM BOY!! Bakugo: With...pleasure. Erin: Don't worry Bakugo, we'll save you! (The group charges toward Bakugo. It then cuts to Alex, Charlie and Tenya as they fight against Izuku and Jiro) Charlie: Jeez, they're stronger than I thought! Tenya: Just stay away from Jiro Charlie! She still has that ability to disable you! Charlie: I know! Alex: All right let's stay focused and- *Feels his arms getting in a full nelson* Huh!? Something has me! Tenya: What??? Charlie: I don't see anything! Tenya: Charlie, your thermal pulse! Charlie: Oh yeah! (Charlie closes his eyes as he uses his thermal pulse, revealing Toru with Alex in her grasp. He then opens his eyes as he points) Charlie: It's-It's that invisible girl! Tenya: Huh?! Alex: Well then, let's try something here! (Alex releases a psychic repulse that frees him and pushes Toru away) Alex: Charlie, give me some insight here, where's she coming from? (Charlie activates his Thermal Pulse as he sees Toru approaching from the right) Charlie: ON YOUR RIGHT! (Alex turns to the right and fires a shockwave that pushes Toru away. The sound of running is heard before it disappears) Alex: Now what? Charlie: BEHIND YOU!! (Alex looks behind him, fires another shockwave the pushes her away. As they look Tenya sees Jiro approaching Charlie) Tenya: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Tenya rushes at super speed and kicks Jiro before she could send her jack at Charlie) Charlie: Huh? (Charlie turns to find Jiro standing back up) Charlie: Oh I see what's going on! (Charlie charges forward and pounces Jiro where he is seen producing green gas) Charlie: Eat this! (Puppetmaster notices Charlie and restores Jiro as he puts his hand in front of her face) Jiro: Huh?! Tenya: Charlie wait! (Charlie sprays green gas as he realizes what's just happened) Charlie: OH CRAP!! SORRY! Alex: Charlie are you-? (Alex turns and sees Charlie as he backs away from what he did) Alex: Charlie! Charlie: I-I didn't mean it! She reformed right as I sprayed! Alex: Ah great that's just- *Gets punched by Toru* OW! Tenya: There's still Toru to deal with! Charlie: Um... also him!! (The group takes notice of Izuku charging at them. But suddenly Uraraka rushes in, grabs his body and the resulting forces moves them away from the group) Izuku: Big...mistake...kid. Uraraka: It's over Deku! Izuku: The Master's reign...is never over...! Charlie: You got this Uraraka! Alex: Yeah, beat his- (Alex steps back as his foot sticks to the ground) Alex: What? Charlie: What is that? (Alex looks down and finds a purple ball under his foot as he tries to pull it free) Alex: You've gotta be kidding me! (They notice of Mineta who threw the purple) Charlie: Oh that loser... (Mineta throws more and more at the Alex causing him to get stuck) Alex: AH DAMN IT! *Gets punched by Toru* OW!! (Erin takes notice) Erin: Ah crap. Alex is in trouble I- *Gasp* (Dodges a fire attack. She looks and sees its Jack) Erin: Jack... (Jack is seen glaring as his hand sparks with electricity) Jack: You.... Miles: Erin, you deal with him! Me and Omega will go help Alex and the others! Erin: You got it! (Miles and Omega run off as Bakugo is seen on the ground, revealing that Miles and Omega were able to beat him and restore his body) Bakugo: Dammit, what just happened? Erin: Just get up and help the others! Bakugo: Fine. (Bakugo gets up and runs over to join Miles and the others as The Puppetmaster is seen glaring) Puppetmaster: This is getting out of hand. Most of my Specters have already been taken out. (Puppetmaster looks over at Izuku) Puppetmaster: At least I can rely on one of them to win. (Deku is seen charging up One for All as he stares down Uraraka) Uraraka: Deku… I know you're in there somewhere. Please. You gotta fight back. Izuku: Your words...mean...nothing.... (Uraraka stares at Izuku as she hears someone stepping up beside her, revealed to be Charlie) Uraraka: Charlie? Charlie: What? I'm not gonna lose my chance to fight Izuku! If you're going after him, I will too! Uraraka: What about Alex? Charlies: He's got it covered. (Goes over to Miles who's webbing up Mineta and Alex, having been freed from his goo, pins Toru down with his psychic power. Orbs then float over and return to their bodies, restoring them) Toru: Huh? Mineta: What's going-? Alex: Get up you two, we've got work to do. (Uraraka then turns to Charlie and nods) Charlie: Good, then let's end this! Izuku: You...will not...survive this. Charlie: Try me! (Uraraka and Charlie charge Izuku as Charlie begins to prepare another gas bomb) Charlie: I know for a fact you can't stand my pheromones! Uraraka: Get him while he's open Charlie! Charlie: I plan on it! (Charlie approaches Izuku quickly as he stands still glaring) Izuku:..... Uraraka: Now! Charlie: Eat this! (Charlie is about to spray Izuku before he is suddenly punched in the gut with a punch powered by One For All, causing him to fly back as he bleeds from a hole through his stomach) Uraraka: CHARLIE!! Charlie: Ow.... Omega: No! Izuku: Payback... Alex: IZUKU!! (Alex suddenly charges forward as the heroes watch on stunned, Alex then tackles Izuku and pins him to the floor as he holds up his fist) Alex: HOW COULD YOU!?! (Alex punches Izuku in the face multiple times) Alex: HE WAS JUST A KID! Uraraka: ALEX STOP!! (Alex is about to punch Izuku again before he stops himself as he realizes what just happened when he stands up) Alex: Oh god...I'm sorry. Uraraka: Deku…? (Everyone goes silent as they look back at Charlie and Deku) Puppetmaster: Dammit. (Another energy orb floats out of The Puppetmaster's mask and enters Izuku's body, healing his wounds as he awakens) Izuku: Huh, what...? What's going-? Uraraka: Deku! Izuku: URARAKA?! Alex: Oh thank god, I didn't kill him. Izuku: Huh, kill me? Why would you-? (Izuku notices Charlie laying on the ground away from him as Omega is seen looking at his wounds) Izuku: Charlie! (Izuku runs over to Charlie who's seen weakened as he begins to regenerate) Omega: He'll be fine, it wasn't your fault. Charlie: Man... remind me not to piss you off again.. Izuku: I'm sorry Charlie... Charlie: Hey, at least you're back to normal. Izuku: Are you gonna be okay? Charlie: Of course I am, I'm a Targhul. Just give me a minute. (The other heroes are then seen) Alex: Well, that's him freed, but who's still- (Alex is suddenly struck by lightning as he goes flying. The heroes turn to find Jack still standing with Erin in his grasp) Uraraka: Erin! Miles: Oh no! Jack: Not...done yet! (Jack throws Erin at the group as Alex catches her with his powers mid air) Erin: Alex... Alex: It's okay Erin. (Alex puts Erin down safely as the Defenders glare at Jack) Jack: You... Will all die! Alex: Don't bet on it, Jack. Its time we settle which of us is truly the best. Jack: Then die...dog. (Jack's hand begins to spark and set aflame as he prepares his elemental blast, aiming it at the Defenders) Momo: Oh no! Miles: That attack...! Ian: It's the same move that almost got him killed! Puppetmaster: If he's going to kill you, I'm gonna make sure he does it in the quickest way possible! Jack: Exactly..... (Jack's attack finishes charging) Jack: Now fall....heroes. (The Puppetmaster smirks as the heroes stand glaring) Miles: Aren't we gonna move? Alex: No way, I know what's about to happen. (Jack is seen preparing to attack before he suddenly stops, ceasing his charge as he falls to his knees grabbing his chest) Puppetmaster: What?! (Jack struggles against the pain before another orb flies from The Puppetmaster's mask) Puppetmaster: NO!! (The orb enters Jack's body, reforming him as his pain ends. He then stands back up) Jack: *groan* My head...What happened to me? Erin: Jack! Jack: Erin...? (Erin rushes up and hugs Jack tightly) Erin: *Tearfully* I'm so glad you're alive... Jack:... *Hugs Erin* Erin... Thank you. For not forgetting. Erin: Of course.. I'd never forget. I love you Jack Ferras. Jack: And I love you Erin Lorthare. (Erin and Jack soon kiss as the other heroes watch on with different reactions) Mina: Awwww! Omega: Now that's a happy ending! Alex: Come on guys...Do we really have time for this? Miles: Not really the best time. (The two stop kissing as they rejoin the group and look over at The Puppetmaster) Alex: Looks like your Specters failed Puppetmaster! (The Puppetmaster clenches a fist in anger and he grits his teeth behind his mask) Puppetmaster: This...isn't...over! (Shadow Tendrils crawl out from behind Puppetmaster) Puppetmaster: You heroes just made your final error! PREPARE TO DIE!!! (The Defenders prepare themselves as The Puppetmaster is joined by Shadow Tendrils. The final battle has finally begun!) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts